It would be desirable to reset a processor that is running software when the software behaves abnormally.
In some apparatuses the user interface is very simple. When software behaves abnormally, it may appear to a user that the apparatus has failed and the user may return that apparatus to an after sales service department as they do not know/remember how to activate the manual reset.
It would therefore be desirable to enable automatic reset of the processor when the software behaves abnormally.